Various electronic devices being used recently have been developed to have various functionalities, such as radio communication, camera, music play, video play, multimedia play, gaming etc. The electronic devices have display units arranged on their front to efficiently use such various functions. For example, for modern smartphones, touch-sensitive displays (e.g., touch screens) are arranged on the front.
To protect electronic devices, especially portable electronic devices against scratches or external shocks while being carried or used, or to provide an aesthetic effect, many different phone cases or covers are provided.
Among the various covers, a cover, such as a flip cover that is closed over the display unit, the user needs to open the cover whenever to check or use the display unit. To supplement this shortcoming, a cover with a transparent or translucent screen window has been designed and used. With the cover having such screen window, the user may perform simple operations (e.g., receiving calls, checking out messages, etc.) or check simple information without opening the cover.
However, the remaining part of the display cannot be seen while the cover is closed over the display unit because the other part of the cover than the transparent or translucent screen window is formed of an opaque material. While the cover is closed over the electronic device, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) indicator which is typically located in a front corner of the electronic device is hidden by the cover. Accordingly, the user cannot check the LED indicator while the cover is closed over the electronic device. Furthermore, despite that the LED indicator cannot be checked by the user while the cover is closed, the LED indicator continues to operate, thus leading to unnecessary power consumption.